Somewhere
by xMidnightCanoeRide
Summary: Its been few years. Sonny suddenly is pulling a Drama Snob? Chad's became nice. Sonny's child hood home hasn't changed much... Oh... And a coupe who was once together could never be together again. ONE-SHOT


**I'm sure I sound crazy… But this is all for JoannaCamilley, Movlier,… IN other words this is for Joanna, Jay…. I love there stories…. Maybe that's why I'm writing this… I dunno but I'm so writing it for them.**

**Let me tell you right now. I have no idea how far it is from these placed by plane so I'm guessing. So don't judge my timing.**

**Disclaimer. Do I look like I own Anything from Disney? Nooooo. Besides If I did Chad and Sonny would be together…**  


* * *

"So don't care." a brunette said walking away from her co-stars. "No Sonny! You don't get it. You've become a jerk. Just like him…" Tawni called after her. The brunette spun around on her heel and glared at Tawni. "Don't you dare bring him into this." Sonny said though clenched teeth. Her heart skipped a couple beats she was sure of it. "Sonny… Just take a break for a little bit… Go hang out on the beach back to moosville… Just take a break Sonny. We all want you to take a break." Tawni said quietly. After Chad left Tawni had changed drastically. Mostly cause of Sonny who had been in a relationship with him for three years. Chad had suddenly ended it. Telling Sonny he didn't want to see her again.

Sonny sighed but agreed and started packing stuff up. "Your going?!?" Tawni said surprised she thought Sonny would fight to say. "Your right… I did loose myself… I'm just gonna go for a couple months or something…" Sonny said quietly. "A…Alright Sonny…" Tawni said pulling Sonny into a hug. "Thank you." She whispered before smiling and tossing her hair over her shoulder. "So I'll see you in a couple months right?" Tawni said questioning her. "Yeah… I'm gonna backpack for a little bit… I'll be back before you know it." Sonny said quietly.

Tawni smiled with tears in her eyes. "I'm gonna miss you…" she said quietly. "We'll all miss you." Tawni said letting a tear spill over. "I love you guys…" Sonny said before heading out. She glanced at her phone before frowning. When did this become her. She could see the heavy eye make up and bored expression on her face. "When did I turn into a drama snob?" She whispered before heading to her apartment. Her night was full of packing and checking for tickets to Wisconsin. She wanted to visit places she knew. She mostly wanted to see the house… Her house. She knew her parents sold it off to a nice young couple who fell in love with the house the way it was. The one her daddy built. She booked the earliest flight then headed for bed. She had to be up by one in the morning to get to her three o clock flight.

Her night went by uneventful. She had washed her make up off. She tossed and turned in her sleep. Dreaming of Chad, Her co-stars, herself all in twenty years. She hated it. When she woke up she noticed she had twenty minutes before she actually had to get up. She glanced around before spotting her guitar the one she abandoned after she became one of the Snobs. "I'm so sorry." She whispered picking it up and grabbing a pencil and paper. She smiled at started to write something down. "I swore to myself no more heartbreak, I guess I broke that swear… I knew I shouldn't fall. If I can talk to you just for a few moments I swear I'll leave." She read out loud groaning quietly. "That sounds horrible.. Well maybe the last part it alright…" She muttered before looking up. She smiled when she noticed she was going to be a few minutes late.

Her hair was a mess. But she didn't care. She quietly whispered things to her parents. Both her parents had died in an accident a couple years back. Three to be exact. Sonny didn't take it well. Especially with Chad leaving.

Her flight had taken off early. She was surprised the paparazzi didn't follow her. But she enjoyed the quiet. Her nine hour flight was one of the best flights she ever had. She quietly left the plane she quietly got her bags, she spent the night driving to her hometown. She yawned as she finally made it. It was nearly two in the morning. She drove by the house a couple times. Seeing the lights on she slowly but surely made her way up the drive way. She smiled sadly as she saw the big old oak tree in the front yard. She almost started to cry when she say her hand prints on the porch. She smiled and cut the engine and just sat there for a good ten minutes before getting out of the car.

She was nervous what if it was an old couple living in the house… Or new parents trying to quiet a baby…what if they weren't home? Sonny's head was filled with these what ifs she finally managed to make it up the old steps before knocking on the door a couple times. "I'm going to have you sued!" a man yelled behind the door. Sonny bite her lip before knocking again. She was scared. "What did I just sa- Sonny?" the man's voice from behind the door said. Sonny had glanced down at her shoes. She didn't even hear the door open. She glanced up through her hair before back down. "Allison…" She mumbled. "Um… Okay… I'm gonna close the door now… You can go back to your car and stuff." the man said confused as he started to close the door. "WAIT! Please just wait." Sonny cried out. She quickly wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry to bother you… especially this late but… I couldn't wait…" She said softly. "This… I… I… I grew up in this house… I know this sound crazy but would you mind if you let me look around… I swear I won't take anything. I just wanna see this place one more time…" Sonny said quietly again. "Sure." the man said. Sonny finally looked up and gasped. "C-C-Chad?" She couldn't believe her eyes. "Took you long enough." He muttered before moving away from the door and letting Sonny in. "Its… Its good to see you…" Sonny mumbled stepping in. "Do you want me to take my shoes off or something?" Sonny asked quietly with a few tears still streaming down her face. "Why are you crying?" Chad asked suddenly. "I… My… My… my mom and dad died three years ago… This was the house I grew up in…" Sonny said smiling sadly. "Oh… I'm sorry…" He said quietly. "Yeah you can take your shoes off… Tiff will bitch to me for a month if I didn't tell you to take your shoes off…" Chad said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Tiff?" Sonny said quietly as she looked around. "Its beautiful here." she said as she pulled her shoes off.

"Thank you. I'm so sorry I came here at this time…." Sonny said again as she glanced around suddenly curious. She looked at the Stairs. "Did you guys get the second stair before the top step fixed?" She whispered. "No… We didn't wanna change anything in the house… It still squeaks and slides a little." Chad said shrugging. "Would you mind if I do something up there then?" Sonny said quietly again kinda like if she were to talk any louder Chad would throw her out. " Yeah sure Go nuts." he said shrugged as he followed her.

Sonny climbed the stairs smiling and crying again. "I miss it here…" She said softly. "Hey… Not to pry or anything… But what are you doing here?" Chad said as he watch Sonny sit on the third step and lightly jiggle the second one. "I… I've been a Drama Snob for the past couple of years… Tawni told me to take a break… and I felt Like I lost who I am as a person… So I came here…" Sonny said before the board finally came up. "Hey!" Chad yelled looking at Sonny with wild eyes. Was she trying to steal a floor board? He thought. Sonny smiled sadly as she reached into the hollow box and pulled out an old doll. "My grandmother made this for me… She was the best grandma ever…" Sonny said quietly as she placed the doll in her lap and replaced the board.

Chad glanced at Sonny before above her a little there was a woman glaring at Sonny ready to curse her out of her house. "WHAT THE HELL?" The woman's voice rang out. Sonny who had been so absorbed with her dolled jumped a foot in the air before falling down the stairs to only be caught by Chad. "Oof," he grunted when he caught her. "Tiff… this is Sonny Monroe… Sonny…This is Tiff…" Chad said quietly almost afraid. "You lying little dirt bag scumm!" Tiff yelled smacking Chad across the face when she got down to the end of the stairs. "Stop please!" Sonny said. "Stay out of this. You've caused us enough already slut." Tiff said glaring at Sonny. " No. Please do hurt him… He didn't do anything…" Sonny said quietly. She had realized they were now in the Dinning room and suddenly memories of Thanksgiving and Christmas dinner flashed in her head and she started to tear up again. "Oh yeah? Tell me then my prissy what was he doing with you?" Tiff said glaring. "talking… He was talking… I… I just to work with him…" Sonny said quietly before looking down. She then noticed the rings on Tiff's hand then noticed Chad hand a ring to. Her eyes were blood shot by now. " I… I… I g-g-grew u-u-up he-he-here…" Sonny said in between cries. Tiff didn't really believe it but Chad only looked sadly at Sonny like something horrible happened to her. " I'm sorry Sonny…. I really am. I didn't know…" Chad said putting a hand on her shoulder. Sonny quickly reacted by shrugging his hand off. "Please… Chad… Just please don't… It hurts already…" Sonny said quietly. Tiff didn't get it. " So your not sleeping with my husband… Your crying and ruining my floors… Who are you?" Tiff said confused.

Sonny gave a short bitter chuckle. " I'm an ex-girlfriend-co-worker-random… I sure Chad didn't tell you much about me… I mean it would be kinda stupid to even bring me into any conversation…" Sonny said quietly. " Sonny…" Chad said again softly. He tried again to put his hand on her shoulder but she had moved. "I… I just wanted to see my childhood home… Honest… I had no idea you lived in it… I also kinda wanted to go to that old oak tree… My favorite dog when I was little is buried out under it." Sonny said quietly. She smiled sadly. "I… I've seen enough… I think I can let go of this place now… Maybe…" Sonny said quietly… She smiled sadly. "I… I can show myself to the door…" She whispered before walking away. Chad didn't know what to say.

He was shocked on how much just had happen. His wife slide over to him and rubbed his cheek lightly. "I.. I'm sorry babe." Tiff whispered. "What happened…" Chad whispered. He had to know what happened to Sonny. "What?" Tiff said confused. "Sonny… That's not my Sonshine… She… shes always happy and loud and amazingly funny. But she seemed like she was ready to go curl up in a hole and die…" Chad said softly. "Your Sonshine?" Tiff said confused and a little angry. "She's my ex-girlfriend Tiff I'm still gonna care about her… she's just like you when she's happy I swear…." He said quietly as he kissed his wife really quick before walking towards the front door. "Sonny?" He said loudly as he noticed a car that must have been hers sitting in the drive way off but no Sonny in sight.

He heard soft singing and followed it to the old oak tree she mentioned earlier. He glanced around its massive trunk and could see Sonny sitting in the dark drawing in the dirt. She finally stopped. "So Snickers what do I do now? I've screwed my life up a lot… I don't… really wanna go back… I never wanna go back… I just wanna… Just wanna…. Just wanna go back to before So random… The days were I was normal… I didn't care about my looks or who I was dating and stuff… I want that me back… I… I wanted to tell Chad everything Snickers but I can't…"Sonny said softly. "It hurts to know he left that night… The night my life changed for the worse… Now I just can't tell him anything… He's got a wife… He's moved on… Good for him… Seriously. Good for him. He learned to love some one…" Sonny said not finishing that sentence. "Tell mommy and daddy I said hi Snickers… and that I miss and love them…" Sonny said before getting up. She smiled sadly as she headed for the car. She never saw Chad.

He watched her leave in shock. "I broke up with her the day her parents died?" Chad said softly before heading inside. He quickly passed Tiff who was now heading for bed. "Where are you going?" She muttered as she watched him rush pasted her. "To check something…" Chad yelled from the room with the computers in it. "Did that weird girl leave?" Tiff asked after a second. "Yeah… a couple minutes ago…" Chad said as Tiff came into the room. "What are you doing?" She said kissing his shoulder really quick. "two dead in fatal car wreck." Chad read out loud. "When?" Tiff said suddenly awake like it had just happened. "About three years ago… The day I broke up with her… Her parents were in a crash… I guess they didn't make it…" Chad said quietly suddenly feeling like he wanted to cry. " I broke her heart when she needed me the most." He said softly. Tiff suddenly say on his knee. "Calm down… Things happen for a reason. We can't stop them." Tiff said pulling Chad's face to her. "We can't stop fate… But we can try to avoid it…" Tiff said.

Sonny smiled sadly as she headed towards the airport. She couldn't do it. It hurt to be there. So badly. First it was cause of her parents. Soon it was her parents and her old home. Then finally it was Chad.

Chad Dylan Cooper lived in her childhood home married a beautiful girl. She had to let him go. She just had to. She cried and cried and cried when she got to the parking lot. "So stupid." She whispered before leaving. She was heading back to L.A. "SONNY! WAIT PLEASE!" some one yelled at her as she continued. "Sonny wait please. I need to talk to you." Chad said grabbing onto her upper arm. She struggled to pull his hand away. "I'm sorry Sonny. If I knew… I wouldn't… I know I shouldn't…" Chad said quietly. "Chad… I… I'm… Uhg…" Sonny started before looking down. " I'm still in love with you… Which is stupid… I haven't seen you in three years. But I still love you…" Sonny said finally. " And I realized I will never get what I want. I just wont…" Sonny said looking down. "But as long as your happy I'm happy for you." Sonny said softly before standing on her tip toes and kissing Chad's cheek. " I have a flight to catch…" Sonny said quietly. "Be safe…" Chad said softly before letting her go. Sonny had taken on step before Chad suddenly grabbed her arm and spun her around to him. "I… I'll always love you to Sonny… but we just…" Chad said looking sad. "We just won't ever be together again." Sonny smiled at him. That's when Chad kissed her softly on the lips. "We're the worlds personal Romeo and Juliet… With out the poison or dagger to the heart… aren't we?" Chad said softly when he stepped away. "I guess… Bye Chad." Sonny shrugged before turning and heading back towards the terminal. "Sonny!" Chad called out really quick. "Yeah?" She said turning and walking backwards. "Your welcomed to come back any time you need or want to." Chad said smiling. "Its okay." Sonny smiled before continuing on.

Chad stood in the airport waiting for Sonny's plane to take off. He felt silly for waiting for some one to take off when he really didn't know her any more. He sighed and put his hands in his pocket. He didn't expect the note on the paper in his pocket.

"Dear Chad, By now I'm on the plane…. I thought about this for a good twenty minutes… I was kinda hoping you wouldn't come… It make it easier on me… I'm glad you came… I promise I'll butt out of you life like you did with me. I'm telling you this once and once only. I will always love you. No matter who I date. I'll never have another you. But I can't have you. But I'll learn to let go. I'll learn to let it go… But I'll always just always love you… " Chad read smiling sadly out loud to himself. "P.S I bet that fueled your ego?" he read.

Sonny smiled as she could see Chad unfolding the paper she slipped into his pocket and read it. " I'm sorry Chad. I'm so sorry." She whispered before leaning back into the seat.

"Sonny!" Tawni said as she saw her co-star step into the building in some baggy clothes and no make up. "Hey Tawni…" Sonny said quietly. "Okay… I sent you away to make you better not quiet." Tawni said frowning. " I kissed Chad…" Sonny muttered.

* * *

**The ending kinda failed... Don't worry I say this to all my fics... I hope you guys enjoyed it. I had fun writing it.**


End file.
